Autumn In New York
by The Goddess Of Destiny
Summary: Kurama Minamino is a real famous and rich novelist,when his girlfriend dumps him on his birthday he goes to his favorite bar, but the next day he wakes next to an mystery woman.Can something bloom between them?R&R.


**Autumn In New York.**

**Author: **The Goddess Of Destiny.

**Anime: **Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Summary: **(AU)Kurama Minamino is a real famous and rich novelist,when his girlfriend dumps him on his birthday he goes to his favorite bar, but the next day he wakes next to a rather beautiful woman. Can something bloom between them?R&R.

**Genre (s): **Romance/Drama.

**Rating (s): **'PG-13', now formaly know as 'T' rating.

**Pairing (s): **Kurama/Sayuri, Hiei/Kit and Yomi/Shizuka.

**A/N: **Well first of all I apologize for my grammar and spelling cause I know it's not perfect, but hey I'm a human and no one can be perfect, I'm looking for a betta reader maybe I'll find one, and I don't accept flames about my grammar or the pairings so please just give this fic a chance, well hope you enjoy and like my humble ficcie, even though the errors.

* * *

"**Autumn In New York"**

_Chapter I:_

The sun was lazily setting in the horizon bathing the land, that was slowly being deprived of light, in wonderful and beautiful pastel hues of yellow, orange and pink as the sun continued to set, finally the last glimpses of golden light of the powerful star vanished in the horizon, the pastel hues started to change to a putch black that was slowly covering the sky, the small silver jewels started to slowly emerge and shine on the bits of darkened sky, patiently waiting for the queen of the night , to glow and shine with her gentle and clod silver light overpowering them to grace the night sky.

Even though it was a beautiful display he didn't took the time to see it, like always he was to busy to mind and look at it, in that moment he was in his study, the well decorated study of his expensive mansion, just like he had been for almost a month now. The room was dimly lighted and the only sound was his steadly taping on his laptop, with a heavy sigh he stopped an re-readed what he had just writed, with a small frown he moved to arrange what he didn't liked, a small smile came to his handsome face when he was finally satisfied. Slowly he moved one of his hands to take hold of the white coffee mug besides the black laptop, a bad habit that most writers have, and rolled his deep emerald orbs when he found it empty.

With a slight groan of anger he stood up, finally allowing his long legs to move agter almost four hours, and runned a hand through his fiery crimson locks, after saving his work –his deadline was still two weeks away and he was almost done- he made his way to the kitchen to prepare himself some coffee, he poured the water and the coffee into coffee pot and then sitted on one of the chairs of the small breakfast table and waited. Lazily he poured the dark liquid on the white mug after placing the coffee pot in it's rightful place he walked back to sit down, his weary body and mind inmediatly thanked the caffeine that now runned through his body, like always the caffeine had the desire effect and waked his senses a bit more. When he finished his coffee he just left the mug in the sink and walked to his huge living room and laid on the huge comfy couch, with some weariness he galced at the calendar on the coffee table.

A small smile came to his face when he saw the date, it was his twenty fifth birthday, even though he was really young and had only two years since he graduated from collage, his novels quickly became best-sellers and he became in one of the most famous and rich authors in the world, he was pleased that he had achived his fame so quickly and that every aspect of his life was perfect. Even though the distance he had a close bond to his family, great and loyal friends and a perfect girlfriend, that he loved with all his being and loved him back, even though things had been a little distant between them but as soon he finished his novel they will surely spend more time together and since it was his birthday he could take a small break and spend the rest of the day, more like night, with her.

Just when he was getting up to call her, the phone ringed four times, with a sigh he picked it up "Moshi, Moshi" He lazily said, maybe he was in another country but old habits die hard

"Kurama?" A gentle femenine voice asked uncertain of her own question

"Maya" His mind to awaken more when he heard the uncertain voice of his girlfriend on the otherside of the line and he knew something was wrong "What's wrong?"

"Well...is just that...I...umm" Maya's voice stammered as she seemed to try to find the adecuate words "Kurama, I can't go on like this"

He took a deep breath before asking the unspoken question "What do you mean?"

"God, I hate to do this on your birthday" She saddly said as a small sob could be heard "We have to end Kurama"

"What?" He nearly shouted when he heard her, but he was able to mantein his tone low "Why?"

"You don't give me enough attention and love, gods Kurama I feel like your novels are far more important than me" The woman on the other side of the line carefully explained "I can't take it anymore and besides our relationship seemed to end months ago so I'm only making it official"

"Maya...I..." He stopped as he tried to find the good words to express himself and to gather his wits again "Isn't there something I can do?"

"No, Kurama I'm afreid not" She took a deep and shuddered breath "Besides there's somebody else in my life now, someone that I deeply love"

"Somebody else?" His voice coldly and simply echoed "Who is that person?"

"My ex-boyfriend, he gave me what you couldn't and were going to get marry soon" She softly and saddly said, obviously feeling sorry for him "I'm so sorry that it had to end this way Kurama specially on this day, we can still be friends and if you're up to a friendship you know where to find me, goodbye Kurama"

The line went dead but Kurama stood frozen on his spot still holding the phone against his ear as the reality of what had just happened sank in his mind. Maya, the woman that he loved like he had never loved a woman before, had just dumped him on his birthday and tops told him that she was getting married with her ex-boyfriend, finally the weight and reality of these news sank on his mind causing him to sit on the couch and stare at nothing at all, he couldn't believe that had just happened to him.

Slowly he placed the phone back on place and stood up, he knew he could call his friends, to be more specific Hiei and Yomi, but he preffered against it, of course that he was going to tell them but not in that precise moment, he just wanted to spend that day by himself. He walked to the front door to grab his jacket and car keys an exited his mansion, when he started the engine of his car and decided his next stop, he decided to go to his favorite bar and maybe it wasn't a good idea but he didn't cared at all.

* * *

The doors of the subway lazily opened and she stepped outside with many other persons, everyday was the same knot of people started to form in the subway station making it more difficult for her to come out of the station, specially if she pays extra attention to any perverted guy that tried to grope her. A deep breath escaped her lips when she finally stepped out of the station, once outside she casually inserted her hands on the pockets of her coat, the chilly and half cold air was a sign that autumn was close, and made her way through the crowded streets of New York to the apartment building she shared with her little sister and best-friend since they arrived from Japan, each one came with a different dream that they wished to achive, dreams that could only be achived there so their hope were placed on that foreing country. 

After a quick greeting to the gatekeeper of the building she went straight to the elevator, after pressing the botton to her floor she leaned against the metallic wall and took a deep breath to ease her angered spirit, with some anger she stepped out of the elevetor and walked down the aisle to their apartment, finally she stopped in front of the door '391-C' after searching for her keys she opened the door and slipped inside, lazily she took off her coat and backpack and placed it in the small closet near the door, with a sigh she walked past the sea-shell made courtain, something that they made made when they were bored every summer, that separated the small entrance aisle from the rest of the apartment.

She looked around and saw nobody, maybe they were still out and she was the first one to arrive that day, just when she thought she was alone somebody came out of the aisle that lead to their rooms, it was Kit, a young woman with straight light blue hair with purple streaks at the bottom, still something she couldn't believe she did to the pretty brown she had before, with white smooth skin and nice built body, almost like the one a model has, admist her height cause Kit reached some centimeters up her shoulders, finally Kit's deep ocean blue eyes looked at her.

"Hey" Kit happily greeted her friend but soon raised and eyebrow when she noticed her not to happy mood "What's wrong, Sayuri?"

"Is that jerk again" She replied as she pesadly sited in the comfy arm chair and moved her hands to the back of her head "He's such a stupid, pig headed, machist and irritable jerk that has no respect for anybody"

"Not again" Kit moved to sit on the coffee table in front of her best friend "What the asshole did now?"

"He proposusly and shamefully told me that if I wanted the roll for the play I should sleep with him instead of depending on my acting skills" Sayuri angrily spatted as she remembered the exact words coming from Jeffrey's mouth "And there's no way in hell that I'm going to sleep with him"

"And it's obvious that you won't, plus you're not that kind of woman that will go sleeping around to get a job" The blue eyed woman also hated that man, well she hated every person that hurted her friends "Want me to slice him up?"

"Even though the image of your katana slicing through his throat is enticing, I prefer you not to" Sayuri now felt slightly better, really what kind of woman did he thought she was plus that she didn't had much sexual experience, she had only had sex once in her life, but certantly she didn't wanted him to be her second time or to ever be one "Anyway I gave him a lesson, let's see if he stops bugging me but I think that I ruined my chance on that play"

"Nonsense Sayuri, you have great acting skills, that's what permitted you to come here" Kit patted her friend knee in an encouraging gesture, besides she knew that those words were true otherwise she wouldn't have been allowed to come here "And if the director can see that, he's an asshole too"

"I suppose you're right" Sayuri seemed to finally realize the short black dress her friend was wearing "Do you have a date Kit?"

"What?" Her blue eyes looked down at herself, she had been to distracted with Sayuri's problem that she forgot "Yes, I am, in fact I was waiting for you or Shizuka to..."

"Do a small something with your hair?" Sayuri smiled when her friend nodded, with a weary sigh she stood up and started to walk to Kit's room "Where's Shizuka, by the way?"

"Oh, she's still in the art academy" Kit answered behind the avarege tall figure of Sayuri "Your sister is really thrilled with tha painting and ballet lessons"

"Of course she is, you know those are her passions" Sayuri motioned Kit to sit down on the chair in front of her vanity table as she moved to take a brush "So where are you going tonight?"

"Well were going to dance" Kit sited down and watched their reflection on the clear mirror "I think something fresh and simple will do"

"Okay, as you wish" Sayuri started to brush the straight light blue and purple hair, as she started to picture the hairstyle "So when are you going to introduce us to this guy?"

"Soon, I'll try to convince him to meet you both" Kit watched as her friend hands expertly moved through her hair, she trusted her hair to Sayuri and Shizuka more than to any hairstylist "Besides sooner or later he will have to meet you both and understand that you're the most important persons in my life that you're my only family"

"I know, you know you're like our sister" Sayuri clipped some simple silver hairclips on Kit's hair on each sides of her high ponytail "We need to give our approval anyway, do you like these?"

"Yes, it's perfect" Kit eyed herself one last time in the mirror before standing up and turning to face her friend "Are you going to stay here all alone? Cause I can cancel and stay here with you"

"No, I'm not going to stay here, I just came here to change" Sayuri quickly lied, there was no way in the nine hells that she was going to let her friend miss her date due to her "You're not the only one with a date, you know"

"Oh Kami, you're going on a date too?" A now hyper Kit asked and almost squealed in delight when Sayuri nodded "Then go and change, I'll wait for you and we can go together to ask for a cab"

Sayuri sweat-dropped when she heard that '_Oh my God, I need to think in something quick' _ She looked over at her friend that was fully smiling now "That won't be necessary"

"Nonsense" Kit took Sayuri hand and led her to her room, once she opened the door she pushed her friend inside "Now go and change"

'_Oh my God, what I'm going to do now?' _Sayuri looked around her room, maybe she could change and in the entrance she could make Kit go first and then she could return inside "Fine, I wont take long"

"Okay" Kit answered and turned to leave just in time her friend closed the door.

Sayuri emerged perfeclty dressed, her heair was nicely done, a simple hairclasp with small blue stones kept her hair on her left side away from her face and on her right side it was down and free. Kit smiled at her and both friends walked to the closet to take their trechcoats out, after slipping into the coats they took a small purse and saved the necesary stuff in it and went out. As kind as he was, the gate keeper pulled a cab, to her bad luck of that day, Kit insisted that she should take that one and that she was going to take the next one, at the end Kit won and Sayuri now found herself in front of her favorite bar.

* * *

Kurama had been iddle sitting on the bar for nearly and hour now, to his own surprise the bartender had only refilled his glass three times, he was still to shocked about his breake up to bother much about drinking. Just like he expected it his friends had called him and asked him if he and Maya were having a good time, not wanting pity he didn't had more choice than to lie to them, he was going to explain them but in that moment he needed time for himself and to place his ideas in order so he could properly explain them the situation. Taking a sip of his drink he turned to look around the quiet bar, the dim light gave a more confident and comfy air, people were chatting away in their tables, practically he was the only one in the bar, his emerald orbs then moved to the door and gazed at the woman that was now walking to the bar. 

It was an avarage woman, but still she was really beautiful for an avarage one, she had midnight raven hair with honey blond highlight that flowed freely to the small of her back, real beautiful face factions and fresh and flawless snow white skin, the black silk miniskirt made her legs look well formed and outlined while the navy blue shirt perfectly amolded to her delicate arms and enhaced the curves of her breasts and the final thouch was the silk navy blue ribbon around the perfect petite and well shaped waist, he came to the same conclusion avarege but really beautiful.

She looked around before keeping her way to the bar, well maybe the night wasn't going to turn so bad maybe he could have good talk with her, besides that she was the only decent looking woman in the place and hopefully one that wouldn't want to jump on him once she saw him, but it all changed when she walked past a table with three mans around it, a blond haired man quickly moved to trap her wrist before she walked past them, a second later she whipped to face them and she tried to realease herself , like the good samaritan he was, an feeling some anger kicking in, he stood up and walked to the table to aid her (¬¬ what a gentleman, isn't he?)

"Please, let me go" The soft and melodical voice of the woman said to her captor "I don't wish trouble"

"Neither, do we puppet" The man responded and pulled her resisting and struggling form closer "So just sit with us and grace us with your beautiful company till we decide to leave to go and have fun somewhere more private"

"I'm afraid not" She replied with a small hint of anger in her voice "You see I have company tonight and I'm sure he won't like this"

The man chuckled "We clearly saw you coming alone"

"Of course you did!" She exclaimed a bit desperated and trying to release her wrist from the man grasp "He's already waiting for me here, so just let me go so I can go with him"

"Alright puppet" The man replied with a strange tone of voice as he stood up "Show us whom he is?"

"What?" She stammered afraid that she was caught on her lie

"You heard me, gorgeous" The man moved her struggling bodu closer to his own, catching the enticing and sweet smell of spring jazmines "Tell us who's your mystery and supposed date?"

"That would be me" Kurama answered when he finally reached the group and the man turned to look at him "Where you planning to do something with my girlfriend?"

The man let go of the woman wrist harshly "No, of course not"

"Good" Kurama glared at the man and moved to take her slender and tender hand in his own "Now if you excuse us"

Kurama didn't waited for the man to say something back at him cause he just turned around and started to walk away with her, she followed his game also wanting to get away from that guy, back to the bar. Like the gentleman he was he waited for her to sit first and the sited besides her, after some moments of simply sitting there he turned to slightly look at them, he smirked when he saw the blond man curse and motioning the other two to leave, finally when they were gone and he had done his good deed for the day, even admist what happened early that day he still wished to help other people.

"Umm...Thank you" She soflty said as she looked at her crimson haired savior "Thank you a lot"

"It's rather alright" He turned to look at her and finally noticed her eye color, it was an unusual shade of blue that almost made them look violet "But be careful next time, not always there's going to be someone to help you"

"Yes, I know" She answered as she gazed at his hypnotic and deep emerald orbs "Is not the first time that happens"

"Would you like something to drink?" He politely asked the pretty woman and also wanting to change the subject.

She smiled at his politeness "Sure" Her smile widened when he called the bartender and the ordered their drinks, some moments later she took a sip of her drink "May I ask your name?"

He looked at her for an instant pondering on wether to give her his real or a fake name, well having nothing to lose he answered "Kurama Minamino"

"Really?" She asked a bit surprised and when he nodded, she wanted to squeal in delight for meeting such person but decided against it not wanting to cause a bad impresion "Oh, I really love your book 'Dancing in Time' it's my favorite, the way you portray your characters their emotions and thoughts, make them so real and how you mix that to create such an absorving plot, it almost feels like if you're them"

"Well thank you" He had really waited for her to squeal and jump on him, but instead she came and commented about his work and to make things a bit more incredible was that from all the books he had written 'Dancing in Time' was his favorite "And may I know your name?"

"Oh. I'm sorry" She apologized and lightly smiled "My name is Sayuri Wakatsuki"

"It's a pleasure" He replied as they shook hand friendly "So from which part of Japan are you?"

"It's quite obvious I'm Japanesem isn't it?" She tentavly asked and sighed when he nodded "I'm from Kyoto and I think you're from Tokyo, aren't you?"

"Yes, my family still lives there" He answered, a small moment of silence came between them , he took a sip of his drink and sighed "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came here with my sister and my best-friend two years ago for some things" She looked down at her drink and watched the ice cubes slightly move "I'm here cause I won a place on the Brown-Lewis theather and I inmydiatly came"

He gazed at her for a moment "An aspiring actress? I assume you must be a great one"

"I don't think I'm that good, but thanks for commeting on it" She could feel a small heat on her cheeks at his comment "Of course that I try my best to improve everything when I see some mistake on my acting"

The time seemed to pass really fast as they kept talking and so did the drinks, both were angry and distressed due to the day events so they didn't quite noticed how many drinks the had and they were to lost talking to even notice. To some that most have been a real weird picture to see, the famous author Kurama drunk speaking about nonsense with an equally drunk woman, but they decided not to say anything about it.

"You know...there's this jerk...in the theater" Sayuri voice was a bit slurred due to the alcohol but still she looked at the famous author "His name is Jeffrey...and..you don't know...how much I hate that bastard"

Kurama only looked back at her "And...why?"

"The bastard...is always trying to get...under my skirt, if you...know what I mean" She lightly frowned when she remembered that man "Just today...he told me...that instead of depending on my skills...I should sleep with him...to get the role"

"That sucks, but something worse happened to me...today's my brithday right?" He looked at her and she nodded slowly, really he didn't know if she knew but he didn't cared "Well my girlfried called me...to dump me...and tell me...that she's getting married...with her ex boyfriend"

"God, I'm sorry to tell you this...but she's a bitch" She patted his shoulder and looked at the clock behind the tender "Look at the hour...I must go"

"I think I should go as well" He moved to stand up but couldn't do it "Damn!"

"Heym you two!" The bartender called the two drunk persons lonely sitting in his bar "Since it's obvious you can drive I called a cab, so go"

Sayuri looked at the bartender "Thank you...sir."

Seeing that they wouldn't move the tender went to look for help to move them, after retrieving their coats they helped them into the cab, once they wer inside Sayuri simply rested her head on his shoulder and Kurama simple gave his direction. After spending some time in the cab, they recuparated part of their senses, tha cab stopped in front of his house and he went out and unconciously drunk helped Sayuri to get out as well, after he payed to the driver they iddly walked to his door and after he opened it they both walked inside, Sayuri looked around the well and expensive deacorated place and then turned to look at him.

"This is not my place" She giggled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "I think we got mistaken"

"What?" He asked and looked at her, his mind had been fogged cause he had thought she was Maya, shocking his head a bit he looked at her and saw her watching a random painting, her eyes focused on the paint and some strands of hair falling to caress her cheeks "You're beautiful"

She blushed and looked at him "Thanks...you're really handsome,too"

It was like if that single words have worked magic and still in the high of alcohol, he head moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her petite waist, she only looked at him with a smile, it was all that it took, he pressed his mouth desperatly against hers, she was shocked at the begging but soon wrapped her arms around his neck to press him closer as she also responded to the kiss...everything was a blur then and then everything went black.

* * *

_Well for a first chapter I thought it was good so I hope you like it and if you did please review and stay tuned for the next chapter._

_See ya._


End file.
